<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reassurance by stratumgermanitivum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917305">Reassurance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratumgermanitivum/pseuds/stratumgermanitivum'>stratumgermanitivum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ficlets [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(but not actually virginity loss), Confident Will Graham, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Inexperience, inexperienced Hannibal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:40:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratumgermanitivum/pseuds/stratumgermanitivum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s not as though he hasn’t had sex before. He’s 48 years old and decently—if unconventionally—attractive, of course he’s had sex before.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>It’s just that he can count on his fingers how many times he’s done it, and never with a man. That, and every other moment had been a means to an end. An alibi, a chance to appear more normal, a way to start rumors so that people ceased to stare at him and wonder why he never dated. Never has Hannibal had sex for its own sake, for the chance to connect to another living being.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>So, when Will Graham tumbles him into bed, Hannibal’s hands are trembling.</i><br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ficlets [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reassurance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/francais/gifts">francais</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not as though he hasn’t had sex before. He’s 48 years old and decently—if unconventionally—attractive, of <em>course </em>he’s had sex before.</p><p>It’s just that he can count on his fingers how many times he’s done it, and never with a man. That, and every other moment had been a means to an end. An alibi, a chance to appear more normal, a way to start rumors so that people ceased to stare at him and wonder why he never dated. Never has Hannibal had sex for its own sake, for the chance to connect to another living being.</p><p>So, when Will Graham tumbles him into bed, Hannibal’s hands are trembling.</p><p>Will is a surge of unexpected confidence. Gone is the quiet, purposefully sequestered man Hannibal knows in his day-to-day life. In his place is a man with a crooked smile and hungry eyes, a man whose hands have Hannibal half naked before he can blink, his shirt and tie lost to the floor.</p><p>“This alright?” Will asks against his jaw, and Hannibal nods, speechless.</p><p>He knows the mechanics, he knows how to relax himself, and that should be enough.</p><p>It should be, but when Will nips at his neck and begins to undo his belt, Hannibal goes stiff.</p><p>“You’re tense,” Will notes, pulling back to look down at him. After a moment, the corner of his mouth quirks up into a grin. “You haven’t done this before.”</p><p>They are beyond lies at this point, beyond falsehoods. Hannibal wraps a hand around Will’s bicep. “Not like this,” he admits.</p><p>Will drags his lips along the length of Hannibal’s jaw, ducks to kiss at the panicked thrum of his pulse. “I’ll make it good for you,” he whispers.</p><p>As if, between the two of them, it could ever be anything but.</p><p>Will strips himself first before he reaches for Hannibal’s belt again. He’s smooth and hairless in some places, scarred and rough in others. His cock stands proud and erect, struggling with its own weight. Hannibal is…</p><p>Adrift, perhaps.</p><p>He’s too old for shyness, too old to play the coy virgin. He was too old even when he <em>was</em> a virgin, already the confident man he was today, already eschewing personal attachments in favor of artificial ones.</p><p>It has never been like this.</p><p>“This alright?” Will asks again, slowly pulling Hannibal’s belt through the loops.</p><p>“I’m not a virgin, Will. You needn’t be so gentle.”</p><p>Will undoes Hannibal’s slacks and begins to pull them down. “Close enough,” he says, placing a kiss to the tent of Hannibal’s briefs.</p><p>It feels impossibly close, as Will strips him, as he teases Hannibal to full hardness with lips and tongue.</p><p>This, Hannibal has had before, the wet heat of a mouth around him, but Will’s fingers between his thighs are a new experience entirely. Will takes his time, working soft gasps from Hannibal’s throat, keeping him hard through his discomfort with careful suction.</p><p>And there <em>is</em> discomfort. Just a little, but it’s there. Hannibal almost prefers it that way. It <em>should</em> hurt a little. Everything that has led to this moment, the entire history of them, has hurt a little.</p><p>“If you say stop, I’ll stop,” Will promises, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He reaches for Hannibal, twines their fingers together while his other hand hoists Hannibal’s leg up around his hips.</p><p>Hannibal doesn’t want him to stop. He cannot think of a single reason why he would ever want this to stop, this imminent closeness, this consummation of the journey they’ve taken.</p><p>Will eases his way in, makes space for himself inside Hannibal. As if a space had not already been carved out, as if he has not been inside Hannibal from the very beginning.</p><p>It’s overwhelming. It feels like too much, too fast, even when Will’s hips stutter and slow and he kisses over the red flush that stains Hannibal’s cheeks. The pleasure builds, and crests, until it is all Hannibal can do to hold on through the waves.</p><p>When Will finally pulls away, he takes a piece of Hannibal with him.</p><p>Will cleans them both, curls up alongside Hannibal, rubs a hand gently over his chest. Hannibal hasn’t moved yet.</p><p>“My high school girlfriend said she felt different, after,” Will teases. Hannibal shoots him a halfhearted glare. He doesn’t have the energy to protest his implied virginity.</p><p>Will props himself up on his elbow, leaning over Hannibal with something like concern tugging at the edges of his features. “Was it good?” he asks.</p><p>Hannibal draws in a slow breath, licks his lips. “Do it again?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>